Despedida de Solteira
by Giselle Piucco
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata ia ser casar com Uchiha Itachi, porém graças a sua amiga Yamanaka Ino, sua noite de núpcias começou a atormenta-la.


**Essa é uma fic para o Desafio que a Tia Isa, ou a Cho-hime, lançou, p "Desafio Casamentos e Amores Fugazes"**  
><strong>Já aviso que eu não estou num periodo de grandes inpirações (tudo culpa do maldito terceirão e vestibular), mas tentei escrever mesmo assim =D<strong>  
><strong>E bem, é isso =3<strong>  
><strong>Boa leitura xP<strong>

**~~~~~x~~~~~**

**Despedida de Solteira**

- Eu não quero! - Hinata, a filha perfeita do Hayashi Hyuuga, continuava a discutir com sua amiga Yamanaka Ino.

- Mas porque Hina? Você tem que ter uma despedida de solteira.

- Eu não sou dessas coisas e você sabe. - Fala ela corada.

Ino queria que sua amiga se divertisse em seu último dia de solteira, ela sabia que esse casamento tinha sido idéia das famílias Hyuuga e Uchiha para juntar seus patrimônios. E que Hina sonhava em se apaixonar, casar, ter lindos filhos e viver cuidando da casa, porém seu pai a obrigara a deixar isso de lado e fazer o que era melhor para os negócios da família. O que a loira não sabia era...

- Ino chega! Eu não preciso disso, eu to feliz com esse casamento. - E se alguém tinha duvida de que ela conseguia ficar ainda mais vermelha, essa tinha sumido.

- Hyuuga Hinata, você se apaixonou pelo Itachi. Mas também, com aqueles olhos, aquele corpo e aquela mão... - Agora Ino tinha adquirido um olhar de malícia. - Imagina quando aquela mão começar a abrir o zíper do seu vestido, começar a desce-lo com a pele dele roçando na sua...

- Para com isso Ino. - Fala Hina pondo os dedos na frente do corpo e começando a mexer com eles.

- Não acredito, você é mesmo virgem! Eu sabia! - Ino quase pulava no quarto. - Mas e o Naruto, depois de 7 meses vocês nunca transaram? - Agora por um milagre a conversa tomou um rumo sério.

- Er... Eu ainda não estava pronta e ele era muito "fofo" comigo.

- Fofo não Hina, lerdo isso sim. - A loira solta uma leve risada. - Mas você sabe que o Itachi não será assim né? Ele não espera que você seja uma menina pura.

A ficha agora começou a cair para a primogênita Hyuuga, ela teria uma noite de núpcias com o Uchiha, e essa não seria como suas voltas no parque, onde eles apenas trocaram rápidos beijos.

- Hinata? Hina? Oiiii? - Ino chamava por sua amiga, mas ela não respondia. - Hina acorda! - Berrou a loira.

- Ino socorro!

Ino estava se segurando para não rir da cara de medo da amiga, mas ela tinha que ajudá-la.

- Ta Hina, você não vai ter como fugir disso amanhã, mas...

- Mas...? - Agora sim ela estava ficando com medo.

- Mas isso não precisa ser uma novidade para você. - E o olhar de Ino mudou, se transformou em cobiça para cima da tímida Hyuuga.

- Ino, você não ta pensando realmente nisso né? - O medo e a surpresa se tornaram evidentes nos olhos platinados de Hinata.

- Ah Hina, vai dizer que você nunca teve curiosidade? - Fala a loira empurrando a amiga até a cama. - De tocar uma mulher, de saber se os lábios são mais macios... - Fala ela pegando a mão da amiga e pondo em sua própria cintura.

- Mas e você? Fazer isso só para me ajudar. - Fala Hinata ficando corada.

- Meu amor, até parece que você não me conhece, eu não discrimino ninguém e sou super flex, caiu na rede é peixe. - E da um sorrisinho com o canto do lábio. - Então que tal você relaxar? Ou você prefere que eu chame um desconhecido, ou que amanhã você descubra tudo isso sozinha, amanhã.

- Não! - Da um semi berro (n/a: como diabos é um semiberro?) - Não Ino, eu prefiro que seja você, minha amiga. - Fala ela abaixando o olhar. - Mas eu não vou estar traindo meu futuro marido fazendo isso?

- Hina, sabia que me escolheria, afinal eu sou irrestivelmente loira. - Fala ela rindo. - E querida... - E começou a deitar Hina na cama. - Amor com a melhor amiga não é traição, é só desejo, e para relaxar e gozar.

Ino sabia que tinha a Hyuuga em suas mãos, e que agora era fazê-la relaxar.

- Qualquer coisa você me fala hein Hina? - E com a Hyuuga já deitada, Ino aproximou seu rosto dela até encostar seus lábios.

**[Narrativa pela Hinata]**

Essa minha amiga louca realmente vai fazer isso, e começou a me beijar. De forma muito delicada ela encostou os lábios macios nos meus e eu relaxei entreabrindo minha boca e senti a língua quente dela encontrando a minha e Kami...

- Relaxa Hina! - Falou a Ino descendo seus lábios pelo meu pescoço e me fazendo ficar arrepiada. - Esquece que sou eu aqui.

E ela me puxou pela cintura de forma forte e possessiva, me dando uma estranha segurança.

- Ta. - Acho que essa resposta é suficiente para ela ir em frente. E ela tomou meus lábios denovo e dessa vez correspondi e vi a animação crescendo dentro dela. Sua mão começou a subir pelas minhas coxas e voltei a ficar nervosa.

- Relaxa... - Sussurrou ela ao pé do meu ouvido e mordiscando-o, o que me fez soltar um gemido involuntário. E continuou a subir sua mão, chegando a barra da minha calcinha e passando as unhas por ali, mas voltou a subir a mão levantando minha saia junto.

"Porque eu estou tão ansiosa? Porque este calor todo está subindo por mim, só por ela estar passando a mão em minhas pernas, no meu corpo..."

Ino começou a baixar a alcinha de minha blusa lentamente revelando meus seios, que estavam diferentes, pareciam mais duros, o que é estranho, e ficaram ainda mais duros quando ela colocou a boca neles e sugou. E ela arrancou mais gemidos de mim, apenas colocando a língua quente em mim. (n/a: Essa guria é muito inocente, ta loco ¬¬). Ela começou a depositar beijos em meu ventre e ao chegar na barra de minha saia me olhou, e eu apenas fiz um aceno de concordância com a cabeça, era o bastante para ela.

Ino deu uma pequena risada sonora e começou a abrir minha saia e eu podia sentir as unhas dela passando por mim, e ela fazia tudo lentamente, me deixando mais ansiosa e cada vez mais...

- Hina que corpo você tem hein? - Fala a loira jogando minha saia em um canto qualquer.

- Ino! - Não consegui deixar de repreendê-la e me sento na cama com os braços tampando os seios.

- Hina, deixa disso ta? - Fala ela vindo na minha direção, mas sentando atrás de mim. - Vem, deita no meu colo amor. - E ela nem me espera e já me puxa para cima dela e começa a passear com sua mão por mim. Suas unhas arranhando minha barriga, me trazendo longos arrepios e pequenos gemidos cada vez que ela descia mais.

**[Narração da autora]**

Ino via a ansiedade e a expectativa nos olhos da amiga, mas sabia que quanto mais lentas as preliminares, melhor a coisa fica. E começou a passar de leve a mão por cima da calcinha de Hina, e ainda assim conseguia sentir sua amiga tremer por cima de si, e via o prazer se espalhando pelo rosto dela. Continuou com a mão ali, mas cada vez aumentava o ritmo e a força com que passava a mão, até que resolveu tirar a calcinha dela e dar uma alegria finalmente para Hinata.

- Ino... - Sussurra Hinata. Ino sabia que isso não era uma repreensão, era apenas Hinata. E assim continuou a dar prazer a sua amiga. (n/a: quando falta a inspiração para escrever algo decente nessas horas, é horrível e vergonhoso u.u).

Quando Hinata teve seu primeiro orgasmo, Ino resolveu que sua amiga já sabia o bastante para não ser uma novata em sua noite de núpcias.

- Vem Hina, vamos dormir. - Ino puxou sua amiga para perto de si e a abraçou, dormindo assim as duas abraçadas.

**[...]**

Ao Fim de sua noite de núpcias, Hinata lembrou de sua melhor amiga e enviou uma mensagem à amiga: "Obrigada Ino." E voltou à cama, onde encontrou Itachi dormindo sob o lençol e se juntou a ele, agora seu marido.


End file.
